Gone
by IlIkEpIeAnDyEaH
Summary: The Monkey Team meets a new monkey, who seems different. He takes them on a voyage through space, and Sprx gets suspicious. Could he be up to something? Better then it sounds! SPOVA!


**Me: It took forever to decide the title!**

**Tommo: No-one cares.**

**Me: Oh...**

**Tommi: On with the story.**

**Tommi: Let's get this straight. IlIkEpIeAnDyEaH DOES NOT OWN SRMTHFG!!!!!!! **

**Gone**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Erin**

A peaceful day at the Super Robot was in action. Otto was creating a new wacky invention. He was attaching a nail to a...thingy-ma-bobber. He was almost complete except for the neutron generator. He took a beeping watch-looking thing and stuck it into his machine. He took a remote control, strapped on some googles, and pushed a big red button. **BAM! **The explosion rung through the Robot, but the team seemed oblivious to this. Probably because it was the third in an hour. Otto's face was blacked, but he started over again.

Gibson was reading the dictionary. Whatever was wrong with him was unknown, but anyway. He was on the word 'grain'. It was his fifth time reading the 'Biggest Dictionary in the History of Dictionarys'. He was correcting the dictionary checking all 37,385 pages for misspellings, incorrect grammar, and junk like that.

"That's incorrect...oh that too" muttered Gibson. Well...back to something important.

Sprx was smiking and trying to hold back laughter. He had just put a peice of salami in Otto's invention when Otto wasn't looking. That's why it kept blowing up. Smiling in his successful he turned his attention to Nova. He started at Nova. Watching her for who knows how long...

Nova was punching a punching bag shaped like Sprx's head. Sprx flinched as he watched punch 'his' head. Nova smirked to herself, noticing that Sprx's obvious displease in this. She started picking up the pace, hitting it harder and faster. Enjoying every part of Sprx's displeasure, until Antuari raised his eyebrow (you know what I mean) at her. She sighed and sat in her chair and started reading a magizine that magically appeared out of nowhere.

Antuari shook his head. Nova and Sprx always had to fight wheiter it was verberal or not. He went back to meditating secretly watching over Chiro (No! He's not gay!). Antuari was supposed to keep balence between the Hyper Fore, but he has sensed danger within reach. Today was not going to be as peaceful as wanted. He glancd over at Chiro again, to see he was okay. Talk about parental...

Chiro was playing on his Nitendo DS he had bought at planet 'Earth'. He was playing Yoshi's Island DS and was, apperently, losing. The device kept beeping 'Game Over! You lose!'. Chiro got fustrated and threw it on the floor. Luckly, it didn't brake, but it bounce up and hit Chiro squarly in the nose.

"Ow!" He yelled. Antuari flicked his claw over at Chiro, and it was imeditatly fixed.

"Thanks." said Chiro. Antuari nodded and returned to his meditating.

All of a sudden (gasp) a loud boom- louder than Otto's- was heard. **BAM! **The monkey team's heads lookes to where the bam had been. There was a huge hole were Sprx's fist rocket should be. And Fist Rocket 3 wat in flames. It fell into the deep pit placed next to the Robot. Sprx looked as if he was gonna cry. But before he could get the chance a shadow arose. It groaned. A monkey came out of the shadows. The monkey was bruised and hurt.

"Oy!" it said. Nova ran up the monkey. He was brown. He had white stomach with a flame on it.

"Are you okay!??" Antuai, Gibson, and Otto had ran up to the monkey as well.

"I'm fine...ow!"

"What is wrong? Did you crash?" asked Otto.

"I was shot down by this lunatic witch!" shouted the monkey.

"Vailna." said Chiro, catching up with the team. Sprx was the only one not running up to him.

"What's your name?" asked Nova, sweetly. Sprx scowled.

"I'm S-78. You can call me S, though." he replied, not taking his eyes off Nova.

"Hey! That's-" started Sprx.

"You need to stay?" asked Nova.

"Yes! Please! That will help, very much!" he said, pleadingly.

"You can stay in the bonus room, in between Sprx and Nova." stated Antuari.

"Uh..." said S-78.

"Oh let me introduce ourselves." said Antuari.

"I'm Chiro."

"Otto! "

"Gibson. "

"Nova!"

"Sprx..."

"Cool!" said S-78.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!**

The alarm rang through the Super Robot.

"Trouble!" stated Chiro.

Please read and review!

**Tommi: (sigh) READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
